


Almost Lover

by beatthe0dds



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-09
Updated: 2012-10-09
Packaged: 2017-11-15 23:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatthe0dds/pseuds/beatthe0dds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i'm a glutton for punishment. i find writing these pieces for her. at some point, i will stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost Lover

**Author's Note:**

> unbetaed. don't have one. wish i did.

i feel her arms wrap around my shoulders from behind as i get ready to leave. out of volition, i feel my body lean in to her. 

breathing deep and slow, i close my eyes for a moment, then turn my head to the side where she has her chin resting on my shoulder. she has that look. it’s always that wistful look. i never ask though. im not sure i want to hear it. if i ever will want to.

‘i have to go.’

i feel her hold me tighter. closer. there’s little space where i doubt even air could pass through. but it’s not close enough.. it will never be close enough. i close my eyes for the nth time, press our foreheads together and breathed in deep. wishing away thoughts that will never be true.

not for us. not for me.

i remember the countless times i watched her leave. every moment never failed to rip a piece from my chest. one would think as i am the one to leave, it would hurt less. my chest constricts more, if it were even possible. i always believed the shredded pieces left me with nothing. And yet…

i feel my left hand move up and rest on her cheek. her face, i will never tire of it, i knew. each facet devastatingly beautiful and resplendent. even in the wake of her pain. 

i feel her lean into my touch. i commit everything to memory.

because this, i always knew —

it is all there ever would be.


End file.
